Naruto:The Solaris Crimson Knight
by NarutoMasterXt
Summary: Sarutobi took Minato's place in sealing Kyuubi but made an incorrect sign and caused a space time rift now Naruto must face the challenges ahead of him and become the best that he can be in this new demension
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yo!, this is my new fic Naruto: The Solaris Crimson Knight!!!!!**

**Tobi: TOBI! IS DUMB RANGER!!!!**

**Me: **_He still hasn't figured it out_

**Tobi: YAY!!**

**Me: Oh well I was bored so I was browsing you tube and I found power rangers and I watched and watched and I got a idea that I liked and I'm making it real!**

**Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!**

**Me: 0-0 you are really random you know that?**

**Tobi: Tobi like cinnamon buns!, can you make some?!**

**Me: *sigh* fine **

**Tobi: Xt-sama usually does this but he is gone so PLEASE ENJOY!!! AND HE DOSENT OWN NARUTO**

**Me: YET!**

* * *

**The day Kyuubi attacked**

"**Where are my children!!!" the great fox yelled.**

"We have not taken your children!" Minato yelled back holding his son _"I'm sorry Kushina, Naruto it's the only way to save everyone"_

But the hokage's thoughts were interrupted by the third hokage pushing him off Gamabunta

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" Minato yelled

"I'm saving your wife and son from a horrible fate" He then made the reaper death seal hand signs but did one incorrectly

"NO!" Minato yelled

"**What's happening!!!" **Kyuubi then was sealed in Naruto

Then suddenly a huge portal came out of no were and Kushina through her hospital window saw it sucked in her baby boy

"NOOOOOOO!" She yelled but to weak to move her self

"I messed up, sorry Minato" Then Sautobi fell over

"SON!" Minato yelled but no answer he then fell to his knees

"Why!?" He then hit the ground

Kushina to was not fairing any better she had lost her son, she only got to hold him once and he disappeared

"Son" Kushina whispered

**To Naruto**

The baby boy was just crying in a yellow bundle just crying, It was raining in the dimension he was in

Then a lady walked up to the baby she had a umbrella and had cat like ears

"Oh poor baby!" She quickly picked him up and ran to this huge bass so he wouldn't get a cold

She went inside the huge building which said S.P.D

Then a dog like man walked up to the cat like women and said "Kat who is this youngster you got, I don't recall you pregnant" The dog man said

"DOGGIE I WASENT PREGNANT!!" Kat yelled

"Okay but please its embarrassing when you say doggie its Krugger" Krugger said while puffing his chest

"Shush doggie, but look at him he is so cute" She said while making silly faces at him

But then the baby sneezed

"Oh poor kid" Said Kat "Hey doggie can I adopt him?" "He was left outside in the rain so he was abonded so I can adopt him, and look at those cute whiskers" Continued Kat

"Its your decision Kat" Said Kruger

"Yay! Naruto I am your mother!" Kat just hugged him

The baby boy just giggled but sneezed

"Why Naruto?" Asked the curious Kruger

"Its on his bundle back" She pointed the tag of his bundle

"Hmmm okay" Then Kruger walked off

"Okay lets get you some medicine" She then walked to med bay and gave her son some advanced medical cough serum

Soon the little baby's coughs stopped

"My little baby is so cute" She then kissed his for head "Well come sleep with mommy"

She then took her son to her room

**Some where afar **

Udonna looked in the ancient sphere and revealed very great power, power almost unmanageable and it is growing it doesn't seem evil but its not on the good side either

Daggoron appeared in front of her "It looks like I have found myself a successor" He smiled

"Yeah he has great power and if given the right guidance he can be the worlds greatest protector ever" Udonna stated

"Lets wait and give him a few years of enjoyment then we will give him training besides he has a loving mother" Daggoron said

"Yes I agree" Then they both left

**Back To S.P.D**

"Hey who is the little guy?" Asked Sky's father while holding his two week old son

" He's my son" Kat replied

"Wow you were never pregnant" Sky's father replied

"Well he is adopted and I absolutely love him" She made silly faces at him again and earned a baby laugh from Naruto

"Well I'm sure he will be great" He then walked off

"Hey lets go get you some food sweetie" She then took him to the food department

**Back To Konoha**

"I'm sorry Kushina your son has disappeared in the space time rift" Tsunade broke the news to her

"Son, why my baby boy, I love you so much but now your gone and your no where now" She continued sulking

"It's alright, It's alright" She hugged Kushina in hopes of helping her calm down

In the other room Minato was sulking as well

"Common Minato please stop" Jiraya said getting annoyed

"How can I?, my innocent son who had done nothing wrong has been transported to Kami knows where and you expect me to stop!?" Minato yelled

"Sorry that's was a stupid question" Jiraya said while rubbing the back of his head

"Please leave me sensei I'm really not in the mood" Minato said annoyed

"Hai" He then left

**Back To Naruto**

"Hmm you are a beautiful kid you know?" Kat kept on kissing her child

The little boy kept on giggling

**6 years later**

Young Naruto was having a race with Sky to see who is S.P.D's best young cadet

And currently Naruto was beating him by meters, Sky was trying his best but with no luck he was just to fast and he couldn't catch up with him, and after twenty seconds Naruto won

"Hey man don't beat your self up" Naruto said hoping to cheer up Sky and it worked

"Hey!, don't worry you were great!" Sky said while hugging his best friend

"Yeah!, Mum did you see me!!?" Naruto asked his mother

"Yep you were great son" Kat then bobbed down and gave her son a hug

"Hehe I know" Naruto then ran off to Kruger

"You uncle Doggie how was I!?" Naruto asked

"Haha you were great little one" Kruger patted Naruto's head

"Hey thanks uncle" Sidney was just watching the blond

"Naruto you were great, you beat the A squads score that's great!" Sid shouted

"Yeah Naruto!" Bridge agreed

"Okay cadets everyone back to duty now" Said Kruger

**At Night Time **

A knock was heard out Kat's base

"_Who could that be" _Thought Kat

She opened the door to see a strangely dressed man

"I'm sorry to disturb you my lady but I have some news to share with you all, captain Kruger is already waiting for us in the command centre" The strange man said

"Wait I recognize you, your Daggeron from the Mystic Ranger's" Kat said surprised

"Yes I am please will you come?" said Daggeron

"Yes" They made there way to the command centre

"Well Daggeron is there something you need" Asked Kruger

"Yes……I am here to ask if I have permission to take Naruto away?" Daggeron said

Kat immediately looked at Daggeron with hate, sadness and confusion "Why would you take my son?" She asked calmly not wanting to wake up the other cadets

"He has amazing power inside him and if any evil person finds out we will all perish , he has to rise up and defend the innocent , not let evil manipulate him" Daggeron stated

"We can train him" Kruger stated

"But not in the way's of controlling the elements, power and of the sun" Daggeron pulled a comeback

"No!, you are not taking him!" Kat let tears form and didn't care if she woke anyone up

"Kat……we have to think of the world" said Kruger

"I'm sorry my lady it has to be done….he will spend the next twelve years training" said Daggeron

"At least let him have a day to say goodbye since your taking my baby away from me" Kat said while tears falling down her eyes

"That's understandable" He then disappeared

"Kat I'm sorry" Kruger said while sighing

Kat didn't respond and walked to Naruto's dorm , she lifted him up and took to her room and cuddled him till she fell asleep

**The Next Day**

Naruto woke up noticing he was held tight by his mother

"Mum?" the confused Naruto asked

"Sweetie we have to talk" She looked like hell from all the crying

"About what?" He asked

"Naruto you have a great gift inside of you, something is sealed in you and it can be used for evil and that's why were sending you away to master it and come back strong" Kat said while hugging her son

_**FLASHBACK **_

_Two year old Naruto was drinking milk then Kat noticed something on her son's stomach, it was a tattoo that looked like a seal_

_She took her son to Kruger and he with a team analysed it and found something great inside of him_

"_What is it?" asked Kat _

"_Well its definitely not evil" Kruger informed her_

"_He has some great power of his own as well" Kat notice her son's own power level reading_

"_We will tell him eventually, it looks like its only visible on rare occasions" said Kat_

"_Yeah it is sure something but Naruto is not going to get in the wrong hands Kat" Kruger informed_

_Her _

"_I know"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_"How long?" He asked

"Twelve years" She told her son

"Okay mom I understand, I will be strong for you" He hugged her

"I love you so much son" She hugged back as well

"I love you to"

**20 Minutes later **

Naruto just broke the news to his friends

"Your leaving?!" Asked the sad Sky

"Yeah I'm sorry man" Said the blond

"You come back strong you here!" Said Sid

"Yes you better so can congratulate you so I can congratulate you so I can congratulate you, wait I'm confused" Said Bridge

"I'm going to miss you guy's" He hugged all three of them

"Us to friend" Said Sky

**7 Hours Later**

Daggeron appeared in front of Naruto

"I'm Daggeron young Naruto and I'm going to be your teacher" Daggeron took a bow

"Yeah I know"

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes"

"Son remember I love you come back strong" Kat gave him one last hug

"Get back safe" Said Sydney

"Be strong" Said Sky

"Yeah bye" Said Bridge

"Good bye Naruto" Kruger patted his head

"Bye everyone!" Naruto then left with his new teacher

* * *

**Me: Man I love this story**

**Tobi: Why wasn't Tobi in it?**

**Me: I don't know **

**Tobi: Please Xt-sama let Tobi in it**

**Me:** _what song should I learn next on the piano hmm to many choices_

**Tobi: And that's the one thousand reason's Tobi should be in it**

**Me hmmm you say something**

**Tobi: ARGGGG Xt-sama no listen to Tobi**

**Me: What's his problem oh well please review**


	2. Next update is your choice R for N S

Okay people I am sorry for not updating as much as I would like, I am sick and I got exams so yeah

Okay to brighten this up I'm putting up a two poll's

Here is the catch, you vote on the story and I will update it okay? Good

And the second one is two, or three new stories I'm working on in my head right now here is a the list, AND I MIGHT NOT DO IT SO NO COMPLAINING, whichever is the highest is going to be worked on straight away so I won't loose the idea ,k?.

'the black shadow' summery

After witnessing her brother being burnt, cut, kicked and gassed alive Natsuke vowed to get stronger for her brother's memory. After five year's a new figure has emerged and call's himself the black shadow who could this person be?…..a person who kill's the sinners of the world and Natsuke wants to know bad

Undecided pairing

"the tattered soul' After being dead for thousands of years, Naruto the captain of squad five leaves the soul society…leaving his loved one's behind for unknown reason but whn Ichigo and his friends were about to leave for soul society they didn't attend for someone else to come.

Naruto and Yourichi pairing, maybe I will change the plot to something else

Naruto the Sun Knight

After sacrificing himself to protect his sister Kara he leaves her one more gift telling to only use it when you really need it…..what will happen

If you played white knight chronicles you know who Kara is if not then it will really be a good one

LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THE NEW STORY YOU WANT!

SO VOTE!ss


End file.
